Portable electronic devices, including but not limited to mobile phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), etc., are frequently used for communication. For example, such electronic devices are used for direct communication and communication over a network, such as a telecommunication network. However, the use of portable electronic devices is not limited strictly to communication, as such devices can also be used for sharing data, listening music, watching stored videos, watching active contents/live contents and the like. Furthermore, data can be shared between two electronic devices through a telecommunication network, a short range wireless communication network and the like. For example, a mobile phone can share data file with another electronic device through short range wireless communication, for example, short range radio (Bluetooth®), infrared light (IR) and Near Field Communication (NFC).
While portable electronic devices are pervasive, wearable devices are posed to be a disruptive technology. Wearable devices are beginning to emerge that make use of curved/flexible displays that wrap the device on the wrist, and/or make use of multiple physical display areas. As such, more companies are looking to leverage wearable technology to perform multiple functions such as showing utility functionalities, notifications, fashion patterns and even social advertising.
In those types of devices there is the opportunity to display several kinds of content and notifications. In previous solutions using both virtual and physical display areas, content is placed on each display area using static rules, i.e., one portion is assigned to notifications whereas another to display the time. These aspects lead to problems with novel form factor devices with flexible displays and for devices that can be worn in different orientations, or those devices where position/orientation is not fixed, e.g., devices that can rotate on the wrist, or can be worn on the left/right wrist. For example, messages calling for user attention may be not displayed if the user is not able to view the notification panel that is configured for a particular location on the wrap around display.